


Своими глазами

by Tounezz



Category: Timm Thaler oder Das verkaufte Lachen - James Krüss
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Уволенный с парохода "Дельфин" рулевой возвращается в Гамбург





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Всегда двенадцать](http://qwertyuioi.diary.ru/)

Когда в утреннем тумане показались очертания гамбургского морского порта, бывший рулевой Йонас Краузе по прозвищу Джонни затушил сигарету носком ботинка и наконец почувствовал облегчение. По увольнении капитан обмолвился, что предложил бы ему вернуться в Гамбург на «Дельфине», но начальство строго запретило ему брать на борт уволенного за пьянство матроса. Джонни не расстроился. Все равно было бы странно проделать обратный путь в качестве пассажира судна, на котором он прослужил больше года. Поэтому он проводил глазами отходящий из генуэзского порта «Дельфин» и купил билет на куда более скромный пароход под названием «Марирена». Поездом было быстрее, но Джонни, как многие моряки, недолюбливал поезда, да и размеры совершенно не позволяли ему разместиться на крошечной откидной полке хоть с каким-нибудь удобством. К тому же малышка «Марирена» принадлежала итальянскому пароходству, никак не связанному с концерном барона Треча, и это вселяло в Джонни надежду, что на этом позорном увольнении чертовщина, в которую втянули его юнга и стюард, закончится.

Все пять дней пути он горько жалел о своем решении. Оставшись без дела, он только и мог делать, что думать – о Тиме, бароне, Крешимире. Уж лучше бы он вернулся в Гамбург со скрюченной после сна в неудобной позе шеей! При мыслях о стюарде в груди у рулевого сладко ныло. Крешимира эвакуировали с «Дельфина» так быстро, что Джонни даже не успел за него испугаться. Конечно, от аппендицита, как он сам заверил Тима, нынче и правда не умирают, но бог его знает, что случилось с ним на самом деле. Если в этом деле и впрямь был замешан барон, ожидать можно было чего угодно. В последнюю ночь голова Джонни пухла от догадок и теорий, а еще больше – от беспокойства за Крешимира. Рулевой боялся, что больше его не увидит.

 

_На «Дельфине» все друг с другом спали. Кроме, разве что, капитана, кока и Джонни. Первые двое больше всего на свете любили выпить, а всё остальное интересовало их не более, чем птичий помет на палубе. Джонни же в этом рейсе досталась почетная обязанность подменять капитана всякий раз, когда тот надирался и не мог стоять за штурвалом, а это случалось всё чаще. Отработав свою вахту, он вынужден был отработать и за капитана, если не из благородства и профессиональной гордости, то хотя бы из страха за собственную жизнь. После двойной смены он спал как убитый и не слишком беспокоился о том, чтобы найти себе дружка на этот рейс. Возможно, именно поэтому он не сразу приметил новенького стюарда._

_Их встреча произошла в особенно безрадостную ночь, когда Джонни, злой и усталый, спровадив капитана в каюту, стоял за штурвалом и пытался выправить курс._

_Около трех ночи, уже начав клевать носом, он уловил краем глаза какое-то движение и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть, кого прибило к рубке. В окошке он разглядел стюарда. Джонни видел его пару раз – в день отбытия, когда капитан Кесслер представлял команду, и потом, в ресторане и кают-компании: красивый, худощавый, загорелый, с копной кудрявых волос. Джонни сначала подумал, что он итальянец, а оказалось – хорват. Крешимир, ударение на последний слог. Вместо формы – белоснежной куртки и клетчатых брюк – на Крешимире был уютный плотный свитер с высоким горлом и парусиновые брюки. Он стоял, облокотившись на перила, и отстраненно глядел в черное беззвездное небо. Черные кудри развевались на ветру, яростно облепляли его лицо, лезли в глаза, но он не пытался их смахнуть. Джонни осторожно стукнул в окно рубки, и стюард вздрогнул и обернулся. На его лице блестели слезы._

_Джонни слегка опешил, но быстро справился с собой и жестом пригласил его в рубку. Помедлив, Крешимир кивнул и вошел, нерешительно остановившись посреди рубки._

_— Ты чего здесь ошиваешься? – поинтересовался Джонни нарочито грубо._

_— Захотелось прогуляться. Чудная ночь, — ответил тот, утирая слезы рукавом._

_— Паршивая, — возразил Джонни. — Ни черта не видно и ветер такой, что стекла чуть не дребезжат._

_— Пожалуй, — миролюбиво согласился стюард. — Но все лучше, чем в каюте._

_— А что не так с твоей каютой?_

_— Видите ли, рулевой…_

_— Можно на «ты»._

_— Видишь ли, рулевой, мой сосед..._

_— Храпит? — предположил Джонни с усмешкой. Крешимир улыбнулся._

_— Назовем это так. Но храпеть в одиночку он не любит, поэтому вместе с ним храпит боцман._

_Джонни как можно равнодушнее пожал плечами. На «Дельфине», как уже было сказано, все друг с другом спали, а что боцман нежно любил молоденьких матросов и стюардов – это не новость._

_— Так ты поэтому..? – Джонни запнулся и обвел рукой собственное лицо._

_— О, нет, — покачал головой Крешимир. — Я лил слезы вовсе не потому, что боцман Брюн и юный Хенрик храпят в моей каюте._

_Казалось, его совершенно не смущало то, что Джонни видел его плачущим. Большинство знакомых Джонни мужчин, да и сам он, были бы вне себя, если бы кто-то предположил, что они способны выдавить из себя хоть слезинку. Плакать дозволялось разве что мужчинам иного сорта – тем, что водились в изобилии в берлинских кабаре, красили глаза черной краской и говорили высокими манерными голосами. Но в Крешимире не было ни капли их жеманства, и только тренированный глаз позволял Джонни вычислить в нем «собрата»._

_Джонни быстро оглядел стюарда, стараясь не отвлекаться от курса. И правда красивый, не показалось тогда, в первый день. Теплая оливковая кожа, нос крупноват, но это даже придает ему мужественности. Пухлые чувственные губы, широкие плечи, красивые сильные руки. Джонни вдруг подумал, что будь у боцмана хоть капля мозгов и вкуса – спал бы с этим хорватом вместо белобрысого немчика, коим несомненно был сосед Крешимира. Он отлично знал типаж Брюна. Единственное, что смущало Джонни в хорвате – глаза. Блеклые и недобрые, они казались на этом лице чужими. Как будто кто-то делал коллаж для модного журнала и прилепил Крешимиру глаза с чьего-то лица. Стюард заметил, что его рассматривают, поспешно опустил глаза и отвернул голову в сторону._

_— Когда тебе нужно быть на камбузе? – спросил Джонни._

_— В шесть, — ответил Крешимир._

_— Вот что, ложись-ка на скамью, вон у той стены. Иначе весь день будешь клевать носом и уснешь у какого-нибудь богача в тарелке, среди устриц и листьев салата._

_— Сейчас не сезон для устриц._

_— Ложись, говорю._

_Крешимир помялся._

_— А у тебя не будет проблем?_

_— Проблем? — Джонни усмехнулся. — Да капитан Кесслер после этого рейса со мной вовек не расплатится._

 

Однако он расплатился – рассчитал Джонни согласно договору, и ни маркой больше. По пути в Гамбург Джонни не раз задумывался, не покоится ли «Дельфин» уже на дне, с капитаном Кесслером-то за штурвалом? Однако по радио ничего о крушении не передавали, а значит, капитану пришлось протрезветь на время обратной дороги.

Меж тем «Марирена» причалила в порт Гамбурга, и пассажиры столпились у трапа, подхватив свой нехитрый багаж. Джонни докурил пятую сигарету за утро и тоже встал в очередь, прижимая сумку к груди. В сумке лежала смена одежды, форма матроса «Дельфина», которую никто не стал забирать при увольнении (ведь она бы все равно ни на кого, кроме Джонни, не налезла), грязное белье и две бутылки рома, выигрыш Тима Талера, который ему так и не удалось передать новому владельцу. Очнувшись в кабаке в Генуе, он нашел обе бутылки невредимыми на том же стуле, на котором спрятал их от кёльнера. Что ж, сегодня вечером одной из них не станет.

Человеческая масса вынесла бывшего рулевого на причал. Туман рассеялся, воздух прогрелся – погода была чудесная, а морской порт Гамбурга, этот огромный грязноватый, шумный муравейник, неизменно поднимал Джонни настроение. Что бы ни случилось, он знал – здесь он всегда найдет, чем заработать себе на кусок хлеба. Если никто не возьмет его на работу в прежнем качестве, он устроится докером. Выше нос, Йонас, сказал он себе и неторопливо зашагал прочь от малютки «Марирены».

— Рулевой! – окликнул его мальчишеский голос. Джонни обернулся и увидел, натурально, светленького мальчишку лет восьми, в потрепанной курточке и слишком больших штанах, которые он все время деловито подтягивал, чтобы не свалились.

— Чего тебе? – добродушно отозвался Джонни. Мальчишка остро напомнил ему о Тиме.

— Вам письмо, — торжественно объявил мальчуган и, подбежав, сунул ему в руку измятую бумажку.

— Я вас тут второй день караулю, — сообщил он, улыбаясь во весь рот.

Ну да, как раз вчера по расписанию должен был вернуться в порт «Дельфин», вспомнил Джонни. Он отсыпал в чумазую ручонку несколько монет и развернул записку. Текста в ней было немного, но написан он был зеркальным способом. Сердце тревожно забилось: такие шпионские штуки очень любил Крешимир. Джонни добрел до ближайшей закусочной и взглянул на записку в зеркале уборной.

«Рулевой, приходи, как только получишь эту записку», — значилось в ней. Ниже был адрес и подпись: Крешимир.

 

_Крешимир почти каждую ночь приходил к Джонни в рубку и оставался до утра. Он рассказывал рулевому байки о капризных американцах, вечно пьяном коке Энрико, перепутанных заказах и испорченных блюдах, пока не начинал зевать и ронять голову на грудь. Тогда он растягивался на скамье и желал Джонни спокойной ночи. Он всегда приносил с собой кофе и лакомства, которые могли есть только пассажиры первого класса, но Джонни позволял бы ему ночевать в рубке и без этого. Стюард ему нравился. Чертовски нравился. Джонни нравилось говорить с ним, слушать его мягкий голос, молчать с ним, смотреть на него, пока он спит на привинченной к полу жесткой скамье, да и когда не спит – тоже. Вскоре Крешимир стал приходить к нему во снах, и являлся всякий раз, когда Джонни вздумывалось подрочить на скорую руку. Джонни не сопротивлялся, не гнал его образ из своей головы. Ему нравилось представлять, как однажды Крешимир встанет перед ним на колени или спустит свои форменные брюки до колен и приглашающе нагнется._

_На обратном пути из Генуи «Дельфин» получил небольшую пробоину и встал на сутки в Малаге. Джонни, воспользовавшись ситуацией, потащил своего нового друга гулять по вечерним улицам. Знавший город как свои пять пальцев, он повел Крешимира как можно дальше от портовых кабаков, в которых вечно толклись охочие до морячков и их денег шлюхи обоего пола. Он точно знал, куда его пригласит – в маленький погребок в конце узкой улочки без названия, где можно отлично выпить и перекусить, а после – уединиться в одной из темных комнатушек._

_Крешимир не возражал против его планов. Набродившись по старому городу, они засели в том самом погребке, и Крешимир настоял на том, чтобы угостить рулевого вином и эспетос – жареными на огне сардинами. Когда они уговорили кувшин домашнего белого, Крешимир предложил выйти на воздух._

_— Вот это действительно чудесная ночь, — сказал он, вспоминая их первую встречу в штурвальной рубке. — Ты только взгляни, какие звезды сегодня._

_Сегодня Джонни было плевать на звезды. Он хотел смотреть только на Крешимира. Смотреть, трогать, вдыхать его запах. От его волос пахло камбузом, но Джонни это неожиданно пришлось по душе. Он представил себе стюарда на крохотной кухне своей гамбургской квартирки. Рулевой в силу своих габаритов занимал в ней почти все пространство, и им бы пришлось стоять впритирку друг к другу. Джонни придвинулся поближе, приобнял его за плечи и, не встретив сопротивления, положил одну огромную лапищу на бедро стюарда, а вторую – ему на затылок, притягивая к себе. Его лихорадило от мысли, что он наконец может прикоснуться к Крешимиру так, как ему того хотелось уже столько дней._

_Крешимир положил голову ему на грудь и гладил его по спине, а Джонни зарылся лицом в его волосы. Они прижались друг к другу так близко, что Джонни чувствовал биение его сердца своей грудью и то, как набухал его член в свободных парусиновых брюках._

_— Можно мне тебя поцеловать? – хрипло спросил рулевой._

_Крешимир кивнул, чуть отстранился и поднял на него свои странные блеклые глаза. Джонни будто окатило ушатом холодной воды. Он отвел взгляд и пробормотал:_

_— Чудны́е у тебя глаза._

_Он помотал головой, отгоняя дурные мысли, и снова привлек к себе стюарда, но тот вывернулся из его рук, дернувшись так, будто его ударили. Он прижался к стене, закрывая глаза ладонями. Ничего не понимающий Джонни шагнул к нему и нерешительно дотронулся до его плеча._

_— Я сделал тебе больно? – спросил он испуганно. Прежде бывало, что в порыве страсти он не рассчитывал силы._

_— Нет, — мотнул головой Крешимир. — Я просто не хочу… не хочу смотреть на тебя глазами ба…_

_Он осекся._

_— Что? – Джонни показалось, что он ослышался. — Какими глазами?_

_— Рулевой, я не могу, — выдохнул Крешимир, отнимая ладони от лица. — Не сейчас. Я знаю, что у тебя были планы на эту ночь, но я не могу._

_— Почему?_

_— Это нельзя объяснить, ты просто… просто поверь мне, хорошо?_

_— Я тебе не нравлюсь, — горько произнес Джонни. — В этом дело?_

_— Да нет же, Джонни, взгляни, — Крешимир указал на свои брюки, в которых безошибочно угадывалась эрекция._

_Рулевой окончательно запутался._

_— Так в чем проблема? Я хочу тебя, хочу с той самой ночи, когда ты нарисовался у меня в рубке. А ты хочешь меня, судя по елдаку у тебя в штанах. Так почему мы не можем хорошенько потрахаться в единственный свободный вечер в этом благословенном городе?_

_— Я… не могу объяснить, — беспомощно повторил Крешимир. — Я, пожалуй, вернусь на корабль, а ты повеселись сегодня. Прости меня, Джонни._

_Он отвернулся и зашагал прочь, а Джонни так и остался стоять посреди улицы, как дурак._

_Остаток того рейса он почти не видел Крешимира. Видимо, тому удалось уговорить кого-то поменяться каютами, и необходимость ночевать в штурвальной рубке отпала. Джонни скучал по нему, тем более, что стюард никак не хотел выходить у него из головы и по-прежнему ему снился. Рулевой ничего не предпринимал: получив отказ однажды, он был слишком горд, чтобы пытаться снова. Он решил, что Крешимир сам придет к нему, когда будет готов. И он пришёл, пару недель спустя, но по другому делу. Тиму понадобилась помощь, когда он брякнулся головой, и Крешимир, уложив бесчувственного мальчишку в постель, постучал в дверь каюты Джонни. Он попросил осмотреть Тима, зная, что прежде рулевой служил санитаром в госпитале._

_— Он по моей вине расшиб голову, — покаянно повторял стюард, ведя Джонни в их с Тимом каюту._

_Когда Джонни закончил осмотр, не найдя ничего, кроме небольшой шишки на голове, и они вдвоем вышли в темный коридор, Крешимир впечатал его в стену с неожиданной силой и страстью, встал на цыпочки и жарко поцеловал._

 

Жилище Крешимира располагалось на втором этаже обветшалого дома в бедном районе Гамбурга и наверняка было таким же маленьким и душным, как и квартира Джонни недалеко от порта. Прочитав тайное послание, Джонни, как бы ему ни хотелось тут же метнуться по указанному адресу, сперва все же отправился домой и привел себя в порядок: переоделся, сбрил бандитскую щетину и даже попытался уложить волосы одеколоном. В трамвае по дороге в назначенное место его одолевали мрачные мысли. Он беспокоился, будет ли на месте правда его стюард, или это какая-то очередная ловушка барона; и если это правда Крешимир, то все ли с ним в порядке; и если он жив и здоров, то как он встретит Джонни?

Тот поцелуй на «Дельфине» две недели назад так ни к чему и не привел. Время было не на их стороне: Джонни пора было браться за штурвал, а Крешимиру не хотелось, чтобы Тим проснулся в одиночестве среди ночи и испугался. Они договорились встретиться на камбузе следующей ночью, но за час до свидания патрульный катер увез Крешимира в больницу с острым приступом аппендицита, и Джонни даже не успел с ним попрощаться.

Он поднимался на второй этаж с тяжелым сердцем, но едва открылась дверь с покосившейся цифрой «4», Джонни понял, что зря волновался. За ней правда оказался Крешимир, в халате и домашних брюках, и, бегло осмотрев коридор и захлопнув дверь, он тут же бросился Джонни на шею.

— Рулевой! Я так боялся, что ты не вернешься! – он пробежался пальцами по телу Джонни, будто пытаясь удостовериться, что он цел и невредим. Джонни гладил его по волосам и украдкой вдыхал их запах.

Крешимир отстранился и оглядел его. Джонни сделал то же самое. Крешимир, должно быть, еще не совсем оправился от болезни. Он был бледен, немного осунулся, под глазами залегли тени, но вот сами глаза... Джонни едва не вскрикнул от удивления, когда Крешимир поднял на него взгляд.

Вместо настороженных, блеклых, колючих на лице Крешимира сияли теплые, добрые карие глаза, и их взгляд, нацеленный на него, опалял нутро Джонни не хуже стакана хорошего рома.

— Что с твоими глазами? – взволнованно воскликнул он. — Они… другие, чужие.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Крешимир. — Эти – как раз мои. Но давай-ка я тебя сперва накормлю. Эта история может занять много времени.

Крешимир проводил его на крохотную кухню (Джонни, входя, привычно ударился головой о потолочную балку), поставил перед ним кофе и благоухающий домом и уютом пирог. А затем сел рядом и начал свой печальный и страшный рассказ о сделке, которую он заключил с самым богатым человеком на свете. Когда он замолчал, у Джонни вырвалось только тихое:

— Черт подери.

Крешимир вздохнул:

— Я не верил в черную магию, считал ее выдумкой, но она существует, Джонни. Эх, вернуться бы на десять лет назад, и так ничего о ней и не узнать.

Воцарилось молчание. Пока Крешимир рассказывал ему свою историю, Джонни безумно тянуло задать ему один вопрос, и он решил больше не откладывать его.

— Крешимир, — позвал Джонни осторожно. — Тогда, в Малаге, ты ушел из-за этого?

— Я сбежал, потому что не хотел смотреть на тебя его глазами, когда мы…— он смутился и замолчал.

— Теперь я все понимаю, Крешимир. Я ведь тогда сам ляпнул что-то про твои, то есть, его глаза, — сказал Джонни.

— Все эти годы мне казалось, что он видит все, что я делаю, своими злобными рыбьими глазами. Иногда мне хотелось выцарапать их, я готов был ослепнуть, лишь бы только избавиться от них… Но теперь все позади. И за это я должен благодарить Тима Талера.

Он протянул руку через стол и накрыл ладонь Джонни своей.

— Расскажи мне обо всем, что случилось в Генуе. Ты ведь последний из нас видел Тима.

Теперь настала очередь Джонни рассказывать. Многое Крешимир уже знал: про неожиданно свалившееся на Тима наследство было известно всему цивилизованному миру из газет и радиопередач, а об увольнении Джонни ему рассказал герр Рикерт, директор пароходства и друг Тима, который разыскал Крешимира в госпитале и, возможно, спас его, забрав оттуда в другую больницу.

— Теперь мальчик остался с бароном один на один, и мы ничем не можем ему помочь, — горько сказал Крешимир, когда Джонни закончил свой рассказ. — Бедный Тим!

— Мы обязательно вытащим его из когтей Треча, — пообещал ему Джонни. — и вернем ему смех.

Он ободряюще сжал ладонь Крешимира, и тот грустно улыбнулся.

— Постой, ты потому поцеловал меня той ночью? – запоздало догадался Джонни. — Потому что получил назад свои глаза? А я, дурак, не разглядел!

Крешимир кивнул:

— Прости, что нам тогда так и не удалось…

— Глупости! Ты ведь не виноват, что заболел, — тряхнул головой Джонни и, помедлив, добавил. — Я беспокоился за тебя.

— Мне уже гораздо лучше, — тихо произнес Крешимир и так посмотрел на Джонни, что тому на секунду стало трудно дышать.

Он вдруг оказался близко, очень близко, нависая над развалившимся на стуле Джонни. На маленькой кухне для этого ему нужно было сделать лишь одно стремительное движение. Дрожащими руками он развязал пояс халата, обнажая грудь и живот, приглашая прикоснуться к себе. Джонни почти благоговейно протянул к нему руки и провел ладонью по его груди, погладил бока. На животе у Крешимира алел свежий шрам, доставшийся ему от барона в качестве мести за помощь Тиму. Швы сняли, должно быть, около недели назад. Джонни подался вперед, обхватив Крешимира за бедра, и потерся щекой о его живот.

— Тебе уже можно..? – с надеждой спросил он, осторожно коснувшись губами шрама. — Если мы будем аккуратны…

Крешимир опустил руку на его затылок, взъерошил жесткие волосы и прошептал:

— Пойдем-ка в кровать, рулевой.

Спальня оказалась такой же крошечной, как и кухня. В ней едва помещалась кровать, а на кровати едва помещались Джонни с Крешимиром, но Джонни на это было решительно наплевать. Он торопливо ласкал податливое тело, чувствуя себя мальчишкой, дорвавшимся до рождественского пирога. Ему хотелось всего и сразу: долго и неторопливо, до полного изнеможения целовать губы Крешимира, соприкасаясь возбужденными членами; попросить его потрогать себя, облизать его полностью, от безупречных ушных раковин до сладко поджимающихся пальцев ног; взять у него в рот и попросить о том же в ответ, вылизать его задницу, вызывая смущенные стоны; овладеть по-собачьи, быстро и грубо, а потом уложить на спину, устроить его ноги у себя на плечах и трахать мучительно медленно, нежно и обстоятельно, так, чтобы Крешимир, кончая, залил себе спермой живот и перепачкал простыни, а потом посмотрел бы на Джонни своими настоящими, влюбленными глазами и попросил никогда не уходить…

Крешимир оторвался от Джонни и вытащил из тумбочки хорошо знакомую ему круглую жестянку с надписью «Люксор» – точно такая же всегда лежала в кармане его куртки. Крешимир отщипнул комок желтоватого вазелина и стал смазывать себя, встав на колени. Джонни не мог спокойно вынести этого зрелища.

— Можно я? — хрипло прошептал он.

Тот коротко кивнул и бросил ему жестянку с вазелином. Он встал на четвереньки, чтобы Джонни было удобнее, и положил голову на руки. Джонни щедро смазал пальцы и осторожно пустил в ход указательный, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках. Крешимир, привыкнув к ощущениям, стал подаваться назад, насаживаясь, требуя еще, и громко вскрикнул, когда Джонни добавил второй палец. Пальцы у Джонни были длиннее и толще, чем его собственные, и рулевой забеспокоился, сможет ли он принять его член, который один охочий до больших приборов британский матрос прозвал «амбалом».

— Не бойся, я кричу оттого, что мне хорошо, — заверил Крешимир, будто прочитав его мысли, и снова вскрикнул и задрожал, потому что ободренный Джонни задвигал пальцами внутри него.

Когда с подготовкой было покончено, Крешимир оседлал его и дразняще потерся задницей о его член. Потом снова приподнялся, бережно обхватил ствол Джонни рукой и одним быстрым движением опустился до конца.

Джонни протяжно застонал от нахлынувшей волны удовольствия. Крешимир, наоборот, зашипел, и его лицо исказила гримаса.

— Больно? – испугался Джонни, приподнимаясь на локте.

— Нормально, — прошептал Крешимир, шумно выдыхая. — Сейчас, сейчас, потерпи немного, рулевой. У меня давно не было мужчины, тем более такого крупного, как ты.

Джонни притянул его к себе, положив ладонь ему на затылок и уговаривая свои бедра не двигаться. Он целовал открытый рот Крешимира, поглаживая языком его язык, и ласкал его чуть опавший член, пока тот вновь не налился желанием и не прижался к животу. Тогда Крешимир задвигался на нем, а Джонни со счастливым стоном откинулся на подушки, взбрыкивая бедрами, сжимая ягодицы друга. Он боялся, что кончит слишком быстро, не успев доставить удовольствия Крешимиру, но, кажется, тот был так же распален, как и Джонни. Он двигался рвано, нетерпеливо, замирая на миг и снова яростно насаживаясь на его член, откидывался назад и наклонялся вперед, чтобы поцеловать Джонни, шарил ладонью по широкой груди рулевого, то и дело задевая чувствительные соски. Джонни накрыл рукой член Крешимира – в его огромной лапе он помещался почти полностью – и стал надрачивать. Вскоре Крешимир громко застонал, упоительно сжался и кончил на живот Джонни. Тот хотел было вытащить и закончить рукой, но, представив вдруг, как сочится его сперма из задницы Крешимира, зарычал как медведь и тут же бурно излился внутрь. Крешимир повалился на него, осыпая его лицо и шею неловкими торопливыми поцелуями. Джонни зарылся пальцами в его густые спутанные кудри, все еще содрогаясь в оргазме.

Когда Крешимир вернулся из ванной, благоухающий мылом и чистотой, и забрался в постель, Джонни успел выкурить две сигареты и теперь мучительно боролся со сном. Сам он едва нашел в себе силы ополоснуться от пота и спермы. Крешимир устроился на его широкой груди. Джонни, разомлевшему от нежности, которую он чувствовал к нему, хотелось сказать что-то невыносимо глупое вроде «Ты такой красивый», «Спасибо», «Мне с тобой очень хорошо» или, чем черт не шутит, «Я люблю тебя». Крешимир поднял голову и посмотрел на него своими настоящими глазами, щурясь от лучей закатного солнца, проникающих сквозь занавески.

— Останься до утра, — попросил он.

Джонни только кивнул. Он надеялся, что Крешимир это скажет. Иначе с этой кровати его бы пришлось поднимать лебедкой, так вымотала его бессонная ночь на «Марирене» и их долгожданная встреча.

— Завтра нам нужно увидеться с герром Рикертом,— сказал Крешимир, лениво поглаживая его мощную шею. — Он хороший человек, и тоже хочет помочь Тиму. А заодно обещал найти работу нам с тобой.

— Нам с тобой, — с улыбкой повторил за ним Джонни.

— Так он сказал.

Джонни поймал его руку и прижал к своим губам.

— Нам с тобой... Мне нравится, как это звучит, Крешимир.


End file.
